No Reason
by GenX-Revolution
Summary: -complete-Life without love is no life at all.
1. No Reason

  
  
  
DISCLAIMER::: I do not own any characters and if I did, then I wouldn't hesitate to make it slash and since I do not own any characters, sadly they belong to J.K Rowling, so do not even try to sue me or I would not be held accountable for my actions.   
  
  
SUMMARY: Harry defeats Voldemort and somewhat goes into a morbid depression and falls in love with Draco, whom is not at Hogwarts anymore. Draco is running away from his fears and does not want to face them again.   
  
  
** Chapter 1: No Reason **   
  
  
_ They say France is the place of love and happiness. But people say a lot of things......... _  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Under the moonlight, a hundred miles from Bordeaux was a castle hidden by magic for protection purposes. It was surrounded by a lush green forest and an enchanted lake with a waterfall cascading down from a mountain of trees and fresh water , surrounded by untended willows and wild flowers thirty feet from the castle was an old path leading to the castle. The lake was overrun by weeds and sullen faeries. And on top of the tallest tower was a lone figure. He stared out into the stars and saw the faces of the two people who mattered to him the most. They died yesterday night and he barely found out in the morning by the daily prophet. He clenched his fist in anger and frustration "FATHER, MOTHER!!!" He yelled from the tower of Malfoy castle in France, and into the empty night. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!" He slumped to the floor on all fours with tears streaming down his face. "Why did you leave me?" He started to cry and his tears were coming down so fast until it created a pool of water around him and in the moonlight they sparkled. "Come back, please." Draco hiccuped but the pain in his heart only worsen. His tears continued to splay over his face like a waterfall, making him look like a fallen angel. The house elves continued to stare at the young heir in sympathy. There was nothing they could do to comfort the boy, he threatened them if they came close, so they could only watch him cry and let all his pain out. "Come back....." .   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
_ "Dumbelore!!!" Harry yelled. But he was too late, Voldemort already got him and Harry stared in horror as his mentor slowly fell to his knees and smile at Harry. "NOOOO!!!" Harry screamed again. He ran to Dumbeldore and caught him before he fell flat into the blood-stained dirt. "Don't die, please." Harry hugged Dumbelodore closer, but the wizard wouldn't respond and Voldemort laughed. Harry looked up through his teary eyes.  
  
"Now it's time for you boy." Harry acting on reflex, grabbed Dumbeldore's wands with his only good arm and said the very first spell that came to mind.  
"Avada Kedavra!"_  
  
  
.~~~~--  
  
  
Harry woke up screaming in his bed. He was staying at the Weasly's now, ever since he killed Voldemort three days ago and he couldn't sleep anymore. He still had the nightmares, but the good thing was that Voldemort was killed and Dumbeldore was in a coma. Harry climbed out of the bed and walked to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. Still on the table was the daily prophet exclaiming their victory over the dark lord. Inside stated that all death eaters were either killed or in prison, among them were the Malfoy's. Harry continued to stare. There were so may dead, because of him and so many severly wonded. And most of them were people he knew, students who he went to school with, friends he made.  
"Tonks. Moody, Percy, Fleaur, Viktor, Sirius and those who all died." Harry raised his glass in a toast. "This is for you."   
  
  
. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
"No reason to stay, no reason to live and no reason to love." Draco muttered to himself. He laid awake in his parent's bed. His eyes were bloodshot and he gripped the covers tightly. "But I fell every reason to cry, hurt and hate." He snuggled into the pillow. He could still smell their scent. His mother's perfume and his father's masculine cologne. There was a pop by the foot off the bed and Draco knew it was a house elf.  
  
" Go away, I told you I don't want to be bothered." Draco threw a pillow at it.  
"Eron very sorry sir, Eron would beat himself later. But Eron has a letter for Master Draco."  
Draco muttered incoherently into the pillows. "Who is it from?"  
  
"It's your Hogwarts letter."   
  
Draco got up and looked out the window to the morning sunlight. He forgotten about school. On the other hand, why should he return to Hogwarts, why should he go back to England. There was nothing there and definetly no reason to return, well except for the three large property he now owned. But that was about it and of course the vaults that he came to posses, but he had those here also. "What's the use, I'm not going back. Why should I?" Draco slumped back into the pillows of the massive king size bed. "Burn it."   
  
"Yes Master Draco."   
Draco stared into the draperies and into the past, his memories. His last moments with his parents before they sent him here with a port key.   
  
  
_ "We'll be there son." Lucius said as he lightly placed a kiss on his head. "Do you promise?" "Of course Draco." Narcissa said as she place her black robe on. "This would be our last goodbye." _  
  
  
Draco felt his tears slide again and couldn't believe that they have died. "I will not say good-bye father, because I don't believe you're gone." But deep down inside, Draco knew they were gone and he couldn't bring himself to belive it. He was alone, truly alone the first time in his life. He had no friends, no more family, he was a Slytherin after all. "I was a Slytherin and so were they....But I'm still a Malfoy and that means....nothing." Draco continued to stare at the picture of them until he drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
"Hey Harry, we got our Hogwarts letter." Ron said as he came from the window. Harry dazedly looked up at him, he was still awake. "It looks like Mcgonnagol is the temporary headmistress for Dumbeldore." Ron said as he scanned the letter.  
  
"Look at all this! How are we going to pay for them." Ron said aghast and Mrs. Weasly came into the kitchen, still in her blue flower nightgown.  
"Good morning boys." She joyfully said.   
"Morning mum." Ron said and Harry nodded a greeting.  
"It looks like it'll be a great day today." She beamed at them and started to cook. .   
  
  
. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Draco lazily walked from hall to hall in the castle. He didn't know where he was going until he ended up in the great library, reminding him once again of Hogwarts. And Draco felt a tear slid down. He was weak, utterly weak. He couldn't stop crying for his parents. His father wouldn't want him to drop out of school and his mother would be hysterical if he ever did that, but they weren't here now, were they. So now he had control over his own life, his own path and his own fate. Draco walked toward the only desk that was under a large thirty feet angular window. He sat down and grabbed a sheet of parchment and dipped the quill into the black ink.   
  
_ Dear Ivan Romanov  
I know that you are the headmaster of the Wizardy school in Russia and it comes to my attention that your school is the best when dealing with trifle things. I am sure that you know of the defeat of Voldemort and many of his followers were killed, among them were my parents. And you might've heard that the majority of the Slytherin house in Hogwarts are transferring out to new schools. Mostly to Beaubaxton or Durmstrang. As for me, I wish to be accepted in your school. I have no intention of returning to Hogwarts and if it pleases you, please respond back. As of now, I am alone and would secretly remain so.   
  
Sincerely Draco Malfoy _  
  
Draco called for a house elf so it could deliver it to the headmaster himself. Russia, the only place where it was cold enough to match his cold heart and freeze his emotions. His father would want it that way. What better place than Siberia itself, a place of loneliness and solitude. He was an empty shell now and once he moved to Russia, his life would be complete. .   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
"Look it's Harry Potter.." Harry head whispers like that ever since he stepped into Diagon Alley with the Weasly's. Some people shook his hand and others bowed and showed their deep respect. But Harry didn't want any of that, didn't they know they should be thanking the people that died not him. He didn't deserve this, none of it. He didn't want anyone's pity or sympathy. He wanted to be normal, like everyone else. Harry wasn't watching where he was walking until he collided with Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Sorry..." Harry mumuerd a quick apology. They just looked at him without any insults or hurtful meanings. They looked at him as though he was not really there and that disturbed Harry. He missed their taunts and their insults. Blaise nodded his head at him and left the store with the two beefy kids that were always with Malfoy. Where was he anyway....  
  
"Stupid Slytherins." Ron said from his side. "They can't watch where they're going. And no respect..."  
"Leave them alone Ron." Harry said through gritted teeth.   
"Wha-Harry, you okay?"  
  
  
"Just leave them alone Ron. They lost people they love to." Ron looked at him as though he gone insane. "They deserve to be pitied..." Harry trailed off as he remembered an incindent in Flourish and Blotts, right by the stair, where Mr. Weasly and Lucius Malfoy got in a fight. Where Ginny picked up the diary of Tom Riddle.   
  
  
_ "Bet you love that didn't you Potter?" Draco Malfoy said with a sneer. "Famous Harry Potter." Malfoy said. "Can't even go into a bookstore without making the front page. "Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" Ginny said. "Potter you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Draco drawled. _  
  
  
Harry smiled for the first time since Sirius. Malfoy didn't pitied him. Malfoy never apologized and he certainly didn't care if Harry defeated Voldemort. Malfoy saw him as an ordinary person, normal enough to hate. Draco Malfoy, his rival hated him, unlike everyone else.   
"Harry..are you okay." Hermione waved her hand in front of his face and he snapped out of his daze.  
"Yeah, just remembering things."   
"We thought we lost you there, for a bit." Hermione gently grabbed his arm. "Come on, we got your books and ours."   
Harry joyously followed, knowing that Malfoy would sneer, insult and taunt him on the train. Harry looked forward to it. Malfoy would never miss a chance to aggravate him. .   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
_ Mr. Draco Malfoy  
I have received your letter and offer my deepest apologies. We would be happy to have you here at Rasputa's Institute of Magic. There is a list of supplies you need attached to this letter and I trust you that you'll be joing us next week on August 23, the beginning of the term. I would send a port key in a couple of days, where you would be ported to the train station at St. Petersburg. You would get on at Platform six and a half.   
Sincerely Ivan Romanov _  
  
Draco left the letter on the kitchen table. He didn't want to sit out in the dining table, it was too big and lonely. The house elves scurried around as they made him a big breakfast, but he couldn't eat without thinking of his parents. He grabbed a bagel and walked out of the kitchen door and into the garden that lead to the enchanted lake. He followed the worn path to a stone bench under a tree and watched the swans, duck and various other animals, circle around the lake. The lake was only enchanted because water sprites and fairies lived by it. He should start making them pay rent. Draco laughed at the idea and startling some creatures at the same time. He'll go to Meryl Village tomorrow for his school supplies, today he would simply try to heal his bleeding heart.   
  
  
.   
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________ Author Notes::: This indeed was my first slash created so many moons ago and sadly getting it off my computer that my sister stoled was not easy. And read my other stories, I dare you too!!! 


	2. Lonliness seeps

  
  
  
DISCLAIMER::: I do not own any characters and if I did, then I wouldn't hesitate to make it slash and since I do not own any characters, sadly they belong to J.K Rowling, so do not even try to sue me or I would not be held accountable for my actions.   
  
  
SUMMARY: Harry defeats Voldemort and somewhat goes into a morbid depression and falls in love with Draco, whom is not at Hogwarts anymore. Draco is running away from his fears and does not want to face them again.   
  
  
** Chapter 2: Lonliness Seeps****  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
"It doesn't look that crowded, does it?" Ron said as they stepped onto Platfrom nine and three quarters. Harry absently nodded. He was craning his neck back and forth looking for a familiar blond head. But he didn't see it. "I'm glad most of the Slytherins left.." Ron continued but Harry ignored him. He might already be on the train. With that thought in mind, Harry got onto the train, knowing quite well that Malfoy would come into the compartment and sneer at them.   
  
Harry sat with Ginny and Neville in the last room of the train waiting for Ron and Hermione to come back. He heard Ron's angry voice first before the two came into the comparment.   
"I can't believe that asshole." Ron said and Hermione sighed. "The nerve of not showing up at the Prefect meeting. Who does he think he is, The Dhali Llhama, King George!"   
"What?" Ginny asked. "What happened?"   
  
"Draco Malfoy is what happened." Ron spat. Harry's spirit soared at the mention of the blond Slytherin.   
"You going to tell us what happened or not?" Ginny demanded. "Malfoy wasn't at the Prefects meeting." Hermione said. Harry felt his spirit yank back down to earth by gravity. Before Hermione could say anything, the door swung open. Harry saw Crabbe and Goyle first, because they were the ones who opened the door and Harry's stomach did a summersault. Malfoy came to say snide comments, finally. Harry thought. But it wasn't Malfoy, it was Pansy Parkison and Blaise Zabini. Before anyone could react, Pansy came walking in and slapped Harry. Her eyes were rimmed with tears and her pale cheeks were blotched.   
  
"You did this to him!" She screamed, the Gryffindors could only stare as though she lost her mind. "You drove him away. I hate you Potter. I wish you shoul've died!" She screeched as Blaise pulled her out while she continued to scream at Harry and fight Blaise at the same time. Finally she stopped, noticing that her efforst weren't doing anything. She turned around and started to cry in Blaise's chest and the dark haired boy comforted her with soothing words and he draped his arm around her as he lead her away.   
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione asked no one in particular. Harry had his hand on his cheeks were it stung when Pansy slapped him. Questions were turmoiling in his head and he couldn't stand it anymore. He got up and ran out of the compartment.   
  
"Harry-" He heard Hermione but he ignored it and ran after the group of Slytherens. They weren't far ahead and Harry easily caught up to them. Goyle noticed him first then the rest.   
"What do you want Potter?" Blaise asked.   
  
"Can we talk."  
Blaise shrugged his shoulders and motined toward a compartmet on their right. Harry followed them in. Pansy was hysterically crying and the other three looked miserable. "What did you want to talk about?"  
"Draco Malfoy."  
"What about him?"  
"Where is he?"  
"We don't know."  
"You mean he didn't show up on the train?"   
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Draco sat in front of the fire in his room. His own room. The Russians really knew how to live. The palace was bigger than Hogwarts castle and more majestic. And students had their own room. The ground was also bigger, since Russia was a big place and only a few people lived here. He sat alone, he never went to dinner or joined the school in their welcome back party. He wanted to be alone. His room was almost as big as his other rooms. It had a green four poster bed. Three more rooms, one was the bathroom which was the same size as the Prefects bathroom in Hogwarts. One was a lounge area and the other was a small study room with a small library and a table in the middle. The last room was what Draco suspected as some sort of bedroom. Pillows of all sorts were scattered on the floor, making an arabian atmosphere. Draco smirked at the idea of a harem. He glanced at the calender and noted that it was Sept.1. Hogwarts must've started. Draco wondered at the sorting. When he came here, he wasn't sorted. He was given a schedule of classes that he would be taking with people in his same year.   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
The sorting ceremonial went on as usual. Harry noticed that most of the houses had lost a lot of students, but the Slytherins had the most casulties. Of course there were still a lot of people at each of the houses and you can't really tell with the new first years filling in the empty seats. Harry's eyes kept swaying at the vacant seat of the Slytherin's moanarch. But he hadn't showed up and no one knew were he was. A new Slytherin filled the seat and Harry began to worry. As soon as the the ceremony was done, Mcgonnagol started to make her speech.   
  
"The reign of the dark lord is over and we can now look forward to new begingings. New friendship and the future without fear." She continued. "The forest is still forbidden to all students. Hogwarts would continue to function as usual and the ministry decided to hold an international conference for schools around the world. The top ten students would be chosen, it doesn't matter from what year. It will be held every month at different schools. Participation is entirely voluntarily. You can sign up with your head of the houses. We have lost some students to other school, which is plaltantly not a big deal but suspicions are focused on one student that gone missing two months ago." Harry's head snapped up. "I am told that no one has seen him since. If you know the whearabouts of Draco Malfoy or any information on where he might be, please inform us as soon as possible."   
  
"Someone loves us!" Ron said. "This is too good to be true. No more Malfoy. This is great Harry!" Harry ignored him as he looked at the seat that once belonged to Malfoy.   
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
"You're the new boy?" A tall blond seventh year asked Draco and Draco nodded. He didn't feel like talking. "Draco Malfoy, right?" Draco stared blankely at the quill he was twirling in his hand. Draco tuned the student out and minutes later the Russian kid left him alone. He got up to walk in the darkly lit, freezing corridor to his room. Draco didn't deserve any of this, he deserved to die. Alone and lost. Part of him said he still had Snape, but Draco ignored that. Seeing Snape would just cause more pain. After all Snape was his godfather and his father's best friend.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
AN:::I got insomia because of ff.net. I really need a beta or betas...And I really need to get some sleep but anyway I am taking a week off to catch up on my physics and cal. homework. God knows I 've neglecting them for finer things in life... **


	3. Misery

  
  
DISCLAIMER::: I do not own any characters and if I did, then I wouldn't hesitate to make it slash and since I do not own any characters, sadly they belong to J.K Rowling, so do not even try to sue me or I would not be held accountable for my actions.   
  
  
SUMMARY: Harry defeats Voldemort and somewhat goes into a morbid depression and falls in love with Draco, whom is not at Hogwarts anymore. Draco is running away from his fears and does not want to face them again.   
  
  
** Chapter 3: Misery**  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
Days pass and flew. Harry hated it. There was no fun. He hated Quidditch the very first time in his life, because the Slytherin team replaced Malfoy with a second year seeker who was no match for Harry and the only person that was, was curretnly missing. Harry was getting angry by the day and more hateful toward the world. He hated his friends optimistic ideals, he hated the Slytherins ignoring him, he hated people whispering about him, he hated the idea without Malfoy. Harry finally accpeted the fact that Draco was an integral part of his life. And Harry knew that Malfoy was the only person who now how to push his buttons and he was the person that Harry could take his frustration out on. But like always, Malfoy loved to hurt him everyway possible. And Harry hated the blond more than ever for leaving him and dissappereing to gods know where and this was why Harry was in the room of requirement with Lavender Brown and was the only way Harry could vent his frustration was his daily dallying with anyone that was willing. Sex was after all the only way to relieve stress. He left Lavender in the bed and walked out without a backward glance. Every night he had a different partner.Male or female he didn't care. Harry calmly walked to his place at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares and gossips. Harry stared at the ceiling as Owls delievered the morning post and noticed a silver owl slolw flap its way into Hogwarts. The great hall calmed down as Draco's eagle owl sat on the ceiling beam and stared at everyone. Harry noticed that the owl had two letters in a egg shell color with gold lettering. The owl spotted Snape and flew straight to him, dropping one of the letters and it flew toward the Slytherin table, depositing the other letter in Blaise's lap.  
Everyone stared curiously as both tentavily pick it up and open it. They were slowly reading it and Blaise handed the letter to Pansy whom giggled with joy. The letter was passed around the Slytherin table and the whole lot started to bend their heads together as they started to whisper about something. Snape on the other hand, crumbled his letter and threw it on the table as though it held some sort of disease and abruptly left.   
  
"Is that..."Ron trailed off. Harry glanced at the teacher's table and noticed that they were also passing the crumpled letter around and when Hagrid finally placed it down, Harry got up and slowly walked toward the teacher's table. The students were engrossed in what they were doing to notice Harry. Hagrid saw him first and he winked at him. Harry stopped and Hagrid slowly got up telling the staff that he was leaving. Harry followed him out onto Hogwarts ground.   
  
"I suppse you want to look at th' letter 'Arry." Hagrid said as he gave Harry the letter.   
  
"I'll see you in class.." Hagrid walked off and Harry stared at the letter in his hand. It was nicely written in caligraphy. Harry walke toward the lake and sat down as he started to read it.   
  
_ Dear Professor Snape,  
I've sent a similiar letter to the other Slytherins. I bet you are wondering where I am at and I really don't want to tell you or anyone else for that matter. I am kindly asking you to forget about me. I have no intention of returning to Hogwarts or Britain and I noticed that you have no life whatsover. Please watch over my assets for me and make sure the house elves don't get lazy on cleaning up any of the manors. I might return to them someday. I am not happy with my current situation and truthfully I just want to be left alone. I relieve you of your duty as my godfather and implore you to be my friend instead. I have none. There's no reason to have a friend. This would be my last letter, I have no reason to write more. No one to write to or correspond with. Don't worry about me. Wherever I end up, it was my choice. And if I die, no one would care. With my present disposition I am close to doing that. Until I find my reason to live again, there is no reason for me to continue to live as an empty shell. But if I do die Snape, then everything that once belonged to the Malfoy name would go to you. I already signed the papers in case that happened. And I hope you have a great life, wherever you may end up. And wherever I end up, I would remain alone till I die. This is my last goodbye, but not my final.   
  
P.S: There would be no way to reach me because I would refuse to answer. Sincerly, Draco Malfoy _  
  
Harry re-read the the letters three times. He wiped his eyes and barely notice that they were wet. He was crying over a crummy letter by a person he hated the most. Malfoy won't be coming back to Hogwarts, he'll never come back becuase he has no reason to. Harry let the tears fall as he stared into the lake.  
  
  
~~~~~~~   
Malfoy petted Mercury's head as he flew back into his room, frozen as ice. He won't say his finaly goodbye unless he really had to.   
~~~~~~~~   
  
Months passed and Harry was one of the students that was picked for the International Conference. Hermione and Ron were also chosen as well along with Pansy and Blaise. Harry sat in front of the common room staring into the flame and saw Sirius's face flicker there for a moment then disappear, but it was replaced by a face he knew only too well, as Harry remembered him. The long blond hair, grey eyes that were piercing and laser like to one's soul, dark lashed covering the lids and the smirk that Pansy and Blaise defined as sexy as hell. Then the image disappeared, replaced by the flikcering orange flames of the fire. Harry got up and slowly walked out of the common room and onto the dark quidditch pitch, where his pass came to haunt him once again. He stood where he realized that Draco Malfoy was the new seeker. Harry heard someone come up from behind him, it was Snape. Harry thought it might've been Lupin since he decided to teach again.   
  
"Potter, what are you doing?" "Reminiscing." Harry quietly said. "I noticed your strange behavior Potter." Snape said. "Ohy joy." Harry sarcastically said. "So how many points..."Harry turned around, but Snape wasn't there anymore. "I must be losing it.."Harry muttered to himself and returned to the common room.   
~~~~~~~~~   
Draco sat at the window ledge playing with Mercury's feather. He ignored the girls and a few boys gather around him. They just wouldn't get it. No matter how many times Draco used them, he would never have a relationship with any of them. He figured if he came here, no one would noticed him. Apparently not, it was the girls first then the guys. They thought that the quiet, misarble, depressed boy was mysterious with his contant moping and ignorance of affections that was thrown his way. As if, he was never mysterious. He was miserable and depressed which was why he was quiet in the first place. The crowd around him was now known as the Dragon gang. Draco smiled at that. How that happened he didn't know and didn't care. They were following him around, just like the Slytherins. Followers, he never had a friend and somewhere deep down he wanted one. Although he would never admit that. He came to Russia to crush his emotions and that is what exactly happened. He was changed physically and mentally. He didn't fell grief or remorse at the mention of his parents nor did he fell pain on his body. He felt nothing. He was now cold as ice and according to others the most wanted bachelor and unattainable god.   
  
"Did you hear that Hogwarts is coming here for the conference." Inga said. "We finally get to see the famous Harry Potter."   
  
The image of the scar and green eyes flashed through Draco's mind. He frowned, that was all he could remember of scar head and hopefully that would be it. Potter was the past and so was everyone else.  
"When are they coming?"  
  
"Tomorrow night." Wolf said. "Are you planning to watch Draco?"   
"No."  
  
"Oh." The chattered continued and Draco stopped fiddeling with the feather. So his past did come back to haunt him.  
  
  
"Russia!" Ron screamed. "We are going to Russia!" "Yes, Weasly we are." Snape spat. He'll strangle Mcgonnagol for making him go with the group of kids. He had to make sure they were all appropiatly dressed for the three days that they were staying there. "Now grab a hold of this port key."   
  
  
It was a few minutes to be ported to Russia since it was quite a distance. And they all unceremoniasly landed on each other with Harry at the bottom and Pansy at the top. Snape was the only one that did not fall or anything. When Harry got up, the Rasputa school wasn't what he was expecting. He pictured it to be like Durmstrang, freezing cold with only four floors and small enough to accomodate a quarter of Hogwarts. But this school looked as though it had twelve floors and the palace was stretched to be about a mile or more. The pillars were gold painted and the palace itself was snow white and the ground they landed on was grass, plus it was warm. There were a couple of founatins of deities. There were various buildings in front of the palace and behind the Hogwarts group. The headmaster came out and roughly grabbed Snape's hant to shake then he gruffly hugged Snape and the ten students laughed at Snape's angry red face.  
  
"Professor Snape, welcome, welcome. I'm Professor Romanov." Romanov said. "The headmaster. Please come inside and make yourself at home." 


	4. Finally

  
  
  
DISCLAIMER::: I do not own any characters and if I did, then I wouldn't hesitate to make it slash and since I do not own any characters, sadly they belong to J.K Rowling, so do not even try to sue me or I would not be held accountable for my actions.   
  
SUMMARY: Harry defeats Voldemort and somewhat goes into a morbid depression and falls >in love with Draco, whom is not at Hogwarts anymore. Draco is running away from his fears and does not want to face them again.   
  
  
** Chapter 4: Finally**  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________   
  
  
Harry and the others amusedly followed. He noticed that the Russians were pointing at his scar like everyone else. The dining hall had round tables with five chairs that were placed like an expensive diner.   
  
Before anyone could go any further. They noticed someone they all knew too well. He was now tall, an inch taller than Harry. His silvery-blond hair was cropped short above his hair. He was wearing a dark blue silk shirt with it's sleeves rolled up and matching black slacks. His gray eyes were still the same stormy color. He was leaning against the wall watching them like a predator. Pansy squealed and ran up to hug him, but Draco Malfoy ignored her and them as he turned away and walked out of the hall to wherever he went.  
"That was one of our brightest student." Romanov grinned. "From your school."  
"Yes he used to go to Hogwarts." Snape responded. He hated the cold look in Draco's eyes. The were so full of hate and anger.  
Harry felt his eyes water up, but he didn't let a tear fall. So Draco was hiding out in Rasputa.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked to his room and slammed the door. He grabbed the nearest thing to him was an ice sculpture of cupid. He threw it against the wall and chairs followed. Why did he have to come or rather they. But no they couldn't stay at Hogwarts. He started to maniaclly laugh as he slid down the wall to the floor. Soon his laughter was replaced by tears and bitter emotions.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I don't get it. What's wrong with him?" Pansy asked, hoping anyone would respond. "He changed so much." Harry agreed. Malfoy did change. He was definitely hot and cold. "Excuse me." Harry said to no one in particular. Harry didn't know where he was going, he just let his feet take him anywhere and he ended up on a archway that overlook what was the quidditch field. It was two times bigger than Hogwarts and much nicer. Harry sighed and looked down at the ground. Draco was standing in the middle of the fill with a twelve inch dagger. Alarmed Harry took to the stairs that lead to the field. He slowly walked up to Malfoy and the ex-Slytherin didn't hear him. He was muttering something and Malfoy pointed the tip of the dagger to his heart.   
  
"This is my final goodbye, Snape." Draco said. He looked up to the stars and saw his parents face again like the night he was on the castles tower. "I found my reason to die and I have no more reason to live." He pointed the dagger at his heart and knew that there was no turning back. Death was the only solution for him. He would be with his parents again, like they were meant to be.  
"There's every reason to live." Draco almost dropped the knife out of surprise. He glanced at the boy he hated the most in the world. He lost the glasses and his dark hair spilled over his handsome face. He was still untidy as ever. Potter's green eyes blazed with some sort of fire and Draco closed his eyes so he wouldn't be affected.   
He ignored everything around him once again and pushed the sharp dagger forward to his chest, only to have it roughly taken away.   
"You can't just kill yourself Malfoy. Otherwise your parents sacrifice would be in vain."  
"You're one to talk." Draco calmly said. In the past he would sneer or snarl at Potter, but like everything else that was in the past. "Seeing that you made them die in the first place."   
"How the hell would I know that your father would throw himself in front of Voldemort's killing curse to save Snape and I didn't know your mother tried wounding him."   
"But you were there." Draco opened his eyes to stare at the stars. His parents were waiting for him. "Give me back my dagger Potter."   
"No." Potter said. "Not until you tell me why you're here."   
"No reason."   
"There's always a reason for everything Malfoy." Potter quietly said in a concerned voice.   
"I'm sure there is."   
"Would you stop that!" Potter shouted. "What happened to you Malfoy."   
"I happened to have change."  
"I know that. But-but you're so emotionless now." Potter took a step closer. "Your eyes are blank and you seem devoid of feelings. What happened to the proud son of Lucius Malfoy?"   
"You tell me." Draco looked back up to the stars, they were now beckoning him to come and join them.   
"You can have your dagger back if you can get it back." Malfoy heard a smirk in that voice. Potter was taunting him and Draco was always there to accept that challenge.   
"No need." Draco said. "There's plenty where that came from. You're only here for three days anyway." Draco whispered. "You can keep it." And before he knew it Potter punched him and Draco stumbled back. He looked up to meet Potter's blazing green eyes, he held the dagger in a murderously grip and threw it at Draco's feet, missing him by a few inches.  
"Well go ahead and kill yourself Malfoy." Potter snarled. "Show me how weak you are."  
Draco smiled. "Gladly." He picked up the knife and with one last look at Potter he stabbed   
himself. Draco didn't let go, not until he felt his blood run down his hand like a red spring. He fazed out into unconcinous.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry ran after Snape to the Quidditch ground where he left Malfoy in the same position that Harry left him in.   
  
"Well he be okay?" Harry asked. Snape didn't respond, he slowly pulled the dagger out and Draco's face grimaced in pain. Snape healed his wound and picked him up.  
  
Harry didn't think that Draco would actually do it. It was scary. Malfoy looked death in the eye and smiled.   
  
He followed Snape to what Harry thought was an infirmary, but the door was opened by a nurse and Snape deposited Malfoy onto a green bed. They were in Malfoy's room. He had a family portrait at the top of his bed and there a picture of the three Malfoy's together by the bedside table.  
  
"He didn't hit any major arteries." The nurse said as she examined him. "He'll live."   
Harry watched her help Malfoy drink some water from a glass. "Plently of liquid would help to a speedy recovery and make sure he eats." The nurse informed Snape.  
"I have to be a judge at the conference." Snape said.  
"I'll keep an eye on him professor." Harry said.  
  
"Good. Then it's settled." The nurse said. She left Harry and Snape. Hours later Snape left, leaving Harry alone with Draco. 


	5. My Reason

  
  
  
DISCLAIMER::: I do not own any characters and if I did, then I wouldn't hesitate to make it slash and since I do not own any characters, sadly they belong to J.K Rowling, so do not even try to sue me or I would not be held accountable for my actions.   
  
SUMMARY: Harry defeats Voldemort and somewhat goes into a morbid depression and falls >in love with Draco, whom is not at Hogwarts anymore. Draco is running away from his fears and does not want to face them again.   
  
  
** Chapter 5: My Reason**  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Draco woke up early in the morning. He felt like he been to hell and back. His cheeks was bruised by Potter and his chest was hurting because he tried to stab himself. Draco instantly jumped up from his bed. He was alive. That wasn't suppose to happen. He looked at the red part of his temple and he touched it. It hurted and Draco clenched his teeth. He got out of the bed and started rummaging through his stuff. He had swords, dagger and knives all over the place. He would finish the job that he started last night. When he found what he was looking for. Draco hopped back onto the bed he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the pain. But luck wasn't with him again as Potter tackled him onto the bed, trying to wrestle the knife away. Draco was still weak from last night and he lost the battled. Potter threw the knife somewhere and laid with his full body weight on Draco.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that?" Potter raspy said by his ears  
. "Because I want to Potter." Draco said as he tried to push him off. Potter got up only to sit on his knees which were on either side of Draco's hips.  
  
"So you just want to die, without knowing that there'e people out there that loves you." Potter said. Draco started to laugh.  
  
  
  
  
"Good one Potter, no one would miss me, least of all love me." Draco tried to get out from under him. "Get off me."  
  
  
"They're people who would miss you, Malfoy. And they do of course love you, believe it or not." Draco glared.  
  
"Name three Potter and I'll try not to commit suicide today."   
  
"That a promise?"   
  
"I always keep my word." Malfoy replied. And Potter truly smiled at him and Draco was caught off gaurd by it.   
  
"Well the first is Pansy." Draco snorted but Potter continued. "The second is Snape and.  
  
. "I win you lose, so get off."   
  
Potter leaned closer to Draco and Draco could only lean back into the bed. "And the third is me." Draco could only stare stupidly at him and Harry leaned forward to kiss him. It was a new feeling Draco felt. He never kissed any of his partners and he was sure they could never had gotten this kind of effect from him. Draco closed his eyes and respond to Harry's kiss and their tongue hungriely battled for dominance and of course Potter won this little battle. Draco felt a tear slide down his cheek and he roughly pushed Harry off and ran into the bathroom. He locked the door and slid to the floor.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
Harry stared stupidly as Draco pushed him off. The first minute they were madly kissing and the next he was lying at the edge of the bed. Harry got up and kicked the knife under the bed. He walked to the locked door and knocked on it, Draco didn't answer. Harry got his wand out and quickly muttered 'Alohomora'. The door opened and Draco was sitting on the floor with his legs pulled up to his chest and his arm wrapped protectivly around his knees with his head being cradled by his arms.   
  
  
"Draco.."Harry quietly whispered. Draco didn't move. Harry sat in front of him and gently lifted his head up. Harry was surprised at the sight. He caught Draco Malfoy being utterly vunerable. His grey eyes had tears around it. Malfoy closed his eyes and looked away. "Malfoy look at me." Harry commanded but Draco didn't respond. Harry continued to talk.   
  
"You're my reason to live, Draco." Harry whispered. "My parents are dead, but I continued to survive, because I look forward to the future."  
  
"Why are you here Potter?"   
  
"Harry." Harry said. "If you're going to call me a name, then it better be Harry." Draco looked at him and there was tears sliding down his cheeks. "And I'm here because I knew I would find you some day."  
  
"Get out." Draco said. "No." Harry stubbornly responded.  
  
"GET OUT!" Draco screamed, Harry winced but he continued to stay in place. "Fine, then I will." Draco got up to leave but Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into his chest. Draco struggled and Harry quietly thanked anyone that made Draco stab himself, otherwise he wouldn't be where he is now. "Let me go."   
  
  
Harry captured Draco's mouth and that caused the blond to fizzle like a cat, but Harry was after all a Gryffindor and he wasn't going to let his prey go, not when he spent most of his time thinking about him. He pushed Draco against the wall and ravishly kissed the boy, Harry smirked as Draco started to respond. Draco broke their kiss, they needed to breath after all and Harry cursed oxygen the first time in his life.  
  
  
"Come back to Hogwarts." Harry said. Draco looked at him through his tear-stained eyes. "Please, Draco. Don't make me beg."  
  
"I don't want to go back." Draco whispered. "There's too many memories that I want to forget, namely you." Water started to come out of his eyes and Harry gently rubbed the tears away with his thumb.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry about your parents, Draco." Harry whispered and he felt Draco stiffen. Harry hugged him and marveled at the smooth skin of the boy he loved. "I won't leave you Draco. We'll be alone together." Harry felt Draco's arms slowly slide around him and they just hugged each other in the bathroom.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN::::::::I am still putting the rest of the story into chapters.... 


	6. Expressions

  
  
TITLE::Expressions   
---------

---------  
What were they thinking. They were suppose to be bitter rivals enemies. His parents followed Voldemort for crying out loud. But no, Potter just had to overlook that fact and decide to fall in love with him of all people. What happened to the Weaslette? He was sure that Harry would go with her, of all people. It's not like Draco had a choice in the matter. He could still stay here and Potter would leave back to Dumbeldore, but that would leave him alone again.  
  
Draco slid out from the other boy's arm and walked across his room to his dresser, looking for a clean uniform to wear. He took out a pair of trousers for himself, because Harry decided to play in the tub and get his clothes wet.  
  
"Draco…" Draco heard him mutter and through the mirror, he saw Harry abruptly sit up, frantically looking around the room. Draco smirked.  
  
"Over here Potter." Draco murmured as he applied gel to his hair.  
"I thought-"  
  
"Well I didn't and wasn't. Unless you want me to?"  
"No-no." Harry pouted as he saw Draco dressed. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To class. Something you probably never had in your life." Draco saw the Gryffindor scowl at him.  
"But I thought all classes were cancelled." Harry got off the bed and wrapped the sheet around his waist. Draco snorted at that. They spent at least two hours of wild sex or more and it was a bit too late for decency.  
"Well, they're aren't."  
"Then that means you're not coming to the first challenge, which is Quidditich, which means…" Potter trailed off as his face became white and Draco saw him clutch the sheet to him tighter. "You're not on the team." He flatly said.  
  
"100 points to Gryffindor." Draco muttered. "I quit it because it reminded me of my father."  
"Hey Draco?  
  
" "What." Draco said, buttoning his shirt and straightening his tie.  
"Why did you choose to come here?"  
  
"Because I couldn't look at you." Draco answered truthfully. He tried not to blame Harry for their death, but whom could he blame?  
"If it's about your-"  
  
Draco cut him off with a finger to the lip. "It's not about my parents anymore Harry. Looking at the outcome after the battle, I think they're better off dead."  
"Then why do you sound so reluctant to start a relationship with me.?" Harry quietly asked, searching Draco's face for the answer, making Draco turn the other way.  
  
"I'm not reluctant, it's just that this came too fast and besides I didn't think I have a choice, seeing the way you pounced on me earlier."  
Harry flushed and Draco thought he looked rather cute.  
"I got to go Potter." Draco quickly said and left.  
  
-----  
-----  
-----  
Harry slowly got dressed, what was the use hurrying. He already missed breakfast and possibly lunch, come to think of it, the morning of passion proved that they shouldn't have fought all those years, when they should've been flirting.  
Well it doesn't matter, Harry mused lightly. But Draco never said how he felt about him. He didn't even say _'I hate you Potter,' just 'What are you doing here?'_  
  
It'd be nice to know how Draco felt about him, even if he hated him, Harry would at least know Draco thought of him.  
Harry took one glance at the room before he shut the door behind him.  
  
------  
------  
  
Hermione was mad. No she was angry as hell that she could practically see red when Malfoy passed her in the hall.  
When Harry was gone all night, she worried and fretted. She also whined to Ron that something horrible must have happened to him. She yelled at anyone that knew Harry and asked about two thirds of the schools population of his whereabouts. She did not get to sleep a wink last night as she searched every nook and corner for the Savior of the World.  
  
And when she finally saw him, he was sneaking into a room. His steps were very light, something that never happened and for the very first time he was smiling.  
She contemplated in going after him in the room, that is until she heard moans emitting from the other side of the wall and you didn't need a genius to figure out what he was doing and it's safe to say that she was red with embarrassment.  
  
Harry was at it again, but not just with anyone. He was with Draco Malfoy, she confirmed a few minutes ago when she passed him.  
She decided to leave the two alone for a few hours, but the disgusting sounds kept playing over and over in her head.  
  
Ever since he defeated Voldemort, Harry began to make bad choices. She was okay with that, if it made him happy.  
But this thing with Malfoy has gone too far, even by his standards. She could not accept the fact that he had sex with Draco Malfoy for five straight hours, okay she was surprised that they could last that long. With Ron, she was lucky if their lovemaking lasted an hour.  
  
When the door snapped shut and knocked her out of her reverie and Harry looked up, she slapped him and his eyes became a mixture of confusion and anger.  
"What the hell was that for?" He snarled and absently rubbed his cheek that was now turning red.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Hermione demanded, crossing her arms and impatiently tapped her fingers.  
"Why should I tell you!" He snapped.  
  
"So you don't deny that you were with Malfoy?"  
"What I did and whom I did it with is none of your concern." Harry calmly replied, infuriating Hermione more.  
  
. "You are a whore Harry, a male whore! Or should I be more specific, Draco's whore." She sneered. "This has to stop-"  
Hermione stumbled back from the force of Harry's slap. She slowly touched the now swelling bruise on her left cheek. It was safe to say that she was in shock. He just slapped her and he didn't even apologize. _The nerve of that boy!_  
  
"Now listen here, Hermione. Like I said, it's none of your business. Furthermore, what are you doing here? I don't recall telling you where I'll be." He sternly said as he backed her into the wall.  
"You were gone all night! What do you think I was thinking?! So I followed you here and…." Hermione's turned red again, too ashamed to tell him that she spied on him.  
  
"You were spying on me?" Harry didn't know whether to be shock or angry.  
"Listen Harry, I was worried-" She started to cry.  
  
"But that still doesn't give you the right to follow me!" He snapped.  
"We have to win a competition, so get your head or dick out of yours or Draco's ass." Hermione began.  
  
"I'm not the slut here, Hermione." Harry's face contorted in rage. "You're the one in a committed relationship and you still find the time to sleep around. And seeing that your life is failing, don't try to run mines."  
That stung Hermione more than the slap. She opened and closed her mouth then took off down the hall, tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
------  
------  
------  
  
"And Hogwarts win by ten points…." The commentor said after Harry caught the snitch. The Hogwarts team gracefully landed and headed straight for the lockers  
"Rough game, wasn't it?" Blaise clapped Harry on the back. "I wish Draco was playing though…."  
  
Harry tuned Blaise out, just in time to overhear two girls' conversation.  
"He likes blue. So how do I look?"  
  
"I don't think he'll care one way or the other when he kisses you." The darker blond commented to the petite girl.   
_'Wait a minute! Draco likes blue,'_ Harry thought.   
"I mean you two are engaged after all."  
_'That two timing bastard!'_ Harry snarled. "But you know how Draco's picky." Replied the smaller girl.  
Harry began to see red. Everything around him vanished and he didn't care. He needed to see only one thing in the form of the guy he thought he loved.  
  
But he didn't get that far when Ron's fist connected with his face and made him sprawl backward onto the ground.  
"Who do you think you are Potter." Ron spat and angrily clenched his fist. "You have no right to call my girlfriend a slut!"  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione. He could see a blue bruise swelling on her face from their previous encounter and she was pale as a ghost. Her fingers deathly clutched onto Ron's shoulder.  
"Because Harry Potter that was and is your job." Ron spat. Harry felt his heart break into dozens of pieces by his best friends, what had gotten into them? "Look at me when I'm talking to you! You bloody coward!" Ron kicked him. They now gather a crowd of onlookers and Harry suddenly felt angry, humiliated and ashamed all at once.  
  
Harry stood up and dusted himself off and calmly but coldly said to Ron, "Check before you accuse me of anything Ron. Hermione did or fuck, as you put it, at least half of the school. It is written in her diary, their names, age, and address are written in her book. And if I remember correctly, she also screwed Snape." Harry menacingly glared at the two. "You also should be thanking me, no groveling and worshipping the ground I walk on for saving your worthless lives over and over again. So don't call me a coward, I like to see you face Voldemort eight times and live each one. But you rather prefer to hide in the dump that you call home, shaking in fear."  
"You dare insult my home, when my mom took you in, treated you like her own son, you ungrateful orphan. After everything we did for you, this is how you repay us?" Ron ranted, Harry rolled his eyes and began to walk away. "Don't you dare turn your back on me!"  
  
"I never asked you for anything in my whole life, "Harry shouted over his shoulder, "and I never asked for your friendship. I am also not the only one that makes degratory remarks about your home." Harry reached the door and stomped up the stairs to Draco's room.  
He wasn't there so Harry opted to wait for him and give the blond a piece of his mind.   
  
---------

--------

AUTHORS NOTE:::: Look it's updated and nearly finished!!I kind of lost touch with my beta, well, okies here it is!!


	7. Simplicity

**TITLE : Simplicity**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco got out of class early, only to run into Kylie and Mora. Kylie eagerly clutched onto his arm like Pansy, making him cringe with disgust.

What was he thinking in agreeing to be her fiancée? Well whatever he was thinking about at the time was nothing compared to what he was thinking about earlier. Harry Potter.

"Oh, Draco…." Kylie whispered in her low sultry voice that made Draco want to throw up. "All classes has been cancelled for the remainder of the games…"

"I heard." He dryly commented as he slipped out of her grasp and held her hand instead. "Kylie, we need to talk."

"Oh…about what?" Her voice began to shake and her lips started to quiver. Draco knew what she was thinking. He had no choice but to do this.

"Can we talk in private?" He whispered suggestively, glancing at Mora. Kylie nodded to Mora and the taller girl disappeared from view as Draco lead Kylie to an empty classroom. After he closed the door, Kylie's playful posture took on a new stance, one of defiance and anger.

"If you want to break up with me, you can just forget it!" She growled. Draco merely gave her stern look.

"I'm not breaking up with you as you put it. I'm calling off the marriage." Draco said.

Her mouth refused to work, as her face became paler with the thought of Draco leaving her. She acted fast as she could and clutched onto his robes, her eyes prettily tearing up. "If..if this is about me Draco. I swear I'll change."

"It's not you." He said.

But she ignored him as she continued to cry even harder. "Is it because I wouldn't have sex with you? Draco I'll do anything, I love you."

"Listen, Kylie-" He began, but she continued to cry harder.

"We're a perfect match! Why are you doing this to me!" She started to cry onto his chest. "Draco, please…don't do this!"

"Kylie listen please!" Draco snapped as he pushed her away by grabbing her shoulders. "I don't love you. I am in love with someone else."

"Wh-who?" She hiccuped, tears were still running down her face, messing up her makeup. "Who's the tramp Draco?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me!" Her fist began to open and close, her eyes closing. "If you're going to do this to me. Then at least tell me who've bewitched you."

Draco didn't answer. Kylie moved closer to him, with a dangerous look in her eyes. "I deserve that Draco. Tell me who the tramp is!!"

" 'He' is not a tramp." Draco coldly replied.

Kylie's face drained of all color. "He..he?" She could not just grasp the situation, making Draco ask himself why she was his girlfriend? "How long?"

"I loved him before I met him." Draco whispered. "It doesn't matter what you think Kylie, because we would never had worked."

"You didn't want to at least try?" Her voice was toneless as she asked the question with a blank look.

"How could I, when he was all I thought about for the last seven years."

"You, you bastard!" Kylie screamed as she pushed him aside and ran out the door with a new set of tears. Draco stumbled backward to the nearest desk and uprooted himself. That went better than he thought. He was sure she would hex him to hell and back.

-----------

-----------  
Harry mercifully paced the room where he stayed the night. The room of the person he thought he knew.

Harry knew Draco was a Slytherin to the core, but he thought the blonde boy would understand. They had so many things in common, Harry figured Draco would relate to his problems.

How he was so wrong?

Harry deeply sighed as he thought about what happened earlier. Before he knew it, he lost his best friends and now he lost his hope.

He had so much faith in Draco, he forgot to ask whether Draco was in a relationship. How stupid could he get!

Now Draco would be just playing the both of them. Who was the girl?

She could not have been Draco's fiancée. She was just too slutty. But more importantly, why did Draco keep this a secret?

Harry sat on the bed, staring at the door. Willing it to open with questions on his mind that he could not answer. Did Draco love this girl that he would willingly marry her? Did Draco ever felt an ounce of love for him? Did he angst the whole year like Harry for something phenomenal as losing a chance of love? Did Draco even care at all?

He was knocked out of his thoughts by the door slowly opening and Draco, disheveled, dropped his bag next to the door and raked his fingers through his hair and stopped in midstride by the sight of Harry on his bed.

"When were you going to tell me?" Harry quietly asked.

"Tell you what?" Draco replied as he slowly got closer to the bed, weary of the green fire in Harry's emerald eyes.

"When were you going to tell me that you had a fiancée!" Harry yelled as he jumped up from the bed. "Because you could have saved me an ounce of trouble!"

"I was going to tell you, I never got the opportunity!" Draco snapped back. "And why are you bringing this up?"

"I lost my best friends. I lost months of sleeps. I lost my heart to get what!" Harry screamed. "It's all because of you. If you never existed in my life, I would never had insomnia, I would still have my friends and I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

"Like you're a saint yourself Potter." Draco coldly said. "And when were you planning on telling me how you came by this new emotions."

"The opportunity never arose." Harry blankly replied.

Draco sneered. "You could have fucking owl me."

"Not like you would have replied…" Harry muttered with a faraway look in his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Draco dangerously whispered. "You were the one that played games with my heart for the past years. I lost my dignity, pride and it was all for you."

"Do you love her?" Harry suddenly asked and Draco stared at him, befuddled.

"Do I what?"

"Do you love her?" Harry quietly asked again. "I need to know the truth Draco, do you love her?"

"No, I don't."

"Liar!" Harry sneered.

"Why would I lie?"

"She had your ring, with your family crest." Harry grumbled.

"That's not the point Harry." Draco muttered. "Why are you accusing me of something she did. Besides my father was the one that gave her the ring."

"What?"

"It was an arrange marriage with a binding spell."

"Then- then that means that you have to marry her!" Harry snarled.

"You are so aggravating Potter." Draco growled. "I-do-not-love-her. I-dumped-her."

"It's a binding spell, we'll never work Draco." Harry whispered. His eyes closed for a fleeting second then reopened with a glossy look. "I'm sorry I love you. I just can't deal with-with this feeling."

"Then don't"

"I- Draco." Harry whispered. "I think you should make-up with her. Binding spells kills people."

"Are you insane!" Draco shouted and Harry jumped. "I- Harry!"

Harry didn't hear the rest of what Draco said, he ran out of the room before Draco could explain. Their relationship was doom before it even started.

Draco threw the nearest book at the door. What the hell was wrong with people nowadays? He could not even get a chance to explain!

He didn't even get the chance to tell Kylie that they were cousins and incest was just wrong.

-----------

-----------  
Harry didn't even stay for Draco to tell him that the binding contracts would never work because his parents and him never signed them in the first place!

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

Harry sat on a bench right beside Blaise. Ron and Hermione were seated at the far corner and Harry refused to look at them, contemplating his next course of action.

He had his head bowed and Blaise looked at him worriedly. It wouldn't do good to have Harry sick now. He was their team leader and practically the best.

The waited patiently for the other school to finish casting their patronus charm. So far Harry was the only one that could cast a good patronus charm.

Their need to be only four contestants and a 3 out of four was good, but the aim was to get a four out of four. Rasputa managed to get a three out of four much to their dismay.

Hogwarts felt like they had a fighting chance. They won the Quidditch round earlier and the patronus would certainly put them in the lead.

Snape glared at Harry, but Harry ignored him. How was he going to cast his patronus if he couldn't think of one single happy thought?

"Up first from Hogwarts, Miss Hermione Granger." A judge announced from somewhere on their left. Harry didn't even glance at Hermione's worry look.

Ron gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she weakly smiled back.

Hermione stood in the center of a circle and waited for the boggart to appear from the trunk.

The crowd held their breath as the box sprang open and the boggart resume the shape of Narcissa Malfoy. Those that knew her gave a collective gasp. Hermion, ashen face stared at the female Deatheater in dark robes, too afraid to do anything as the fake Narciassa move closer, with a vacant expression and Hermione moved back, remembering the last time she came face-to-face with the woman. Slowly Narcissa sneered and Hermione whimpered, backing up and slowly raising her wand. She could not do it.

Hermione was too frightened that her thoughts were cleared of its wit.

"Riddikulus." Someone said from the judge table and the boggart was gone, back to its box. Hermione fell to the floor, crying in her hands and Ron ran up to console her by pulling her close while she continued to heave in the folds of his cloak.

"Mr. Ronald Weasly is our next contestant from Hogwarts."

Ron helped Hermione back to the bench and took his place in the circle with a determined look. As before, the trunk snapped open and the boggart quickly assumed the shape of a huge spider, it was always a spider. Ron took a deep breath and imagined the spider's legs falling off.

Once he succeded, he coldly glanced at the boggart and muttered the spell, loud enough for only the judges to hear. "Riddikulus."

"That is fantastic. Hogwarts first point goes to Ronald Weasly, making it two more points to only tie with Rasputa." The announcer commented. "Up next, is Blaise Zabini."

Blaise stood up and gave everyone a thumb up. He expertly grabbed his wand from inside his robe, making the robe swish aside. The trunk shook again and just as before the boggart assumed the shape of Blaise's worst fear. A three-layer white cake with a mouth that had sharp teeth and no eyes. Blaise calmly glared at it and the cake changed into a bushel of flowers, making the girls sighed, "Riddikulus." He nearly shouted.

"Two out of four. What a fantastic display of bravery, he's a real lady's man." The announced joked and Blaise sighed as he walked back to the bench. Ron congratulated him and Harry stared blankly at the trunk that housed the boggart. He couldn't do this.

There was not one single thought that brought happiness to him, not anymore.

"…..Harry Potter." Harry heard his name and slowly got to his face. His mind was screaming for him to run, but his legs obeyed the silent command to get in the circle.

Harry watched as the trunk shook and the boggart appeared once again. This time it didn't take any shape. Harry feared nothing, not after he dealt with Voldemort and his minions.

The crowd became as the boggart began to shrink and become clear. Transparent almost and finally it was a crystal ball.

Harry reluctantly got closer and the crowd watched with eager eyes and Harry saw the haze began clearing up and he touched it.

Before he could register what was happening, the boggart dissipated into nothingness.

There was a quiet murmur to his right and the judges were discussing the torn of events, finally the announcer came forward.

"This is quite a predicament. Nothing extraordinary as this ever happened before, till now." He commented and Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his temples. Why does everything 'extraodinary' always happened to him. "The judges has finally reached a conclusion. Professor Snape, would you please."

Snape smooth his robe as he stood up and his face was schooled into a scowl. "We give Mr. Potter a half point for stepping out of the circle, however the judges and I will pardon Harry Potter for not using the incantation to defeat the boggart. We award him a full point."

Couldn't they give him a break, just once? He didn't do anything, so he deserved nothing.

"Wow, Hogwarts and Rasputa are now tied for the championship. I cannot await tomorrow events…."

Harry quietly walked away. He didn't want to hear his teammate rants. He didn't even want to be near his friends anymore. Where was he to go now?

Draco was more than likely angry with him. Ron would refuse to let Harry share his room.

He sat in the bleacher in the quidditch pitch. Just the other night, Draco was here, preparing to leave this world. Preparing to leave Harry behind.

That was what Harry feared the most, Draco leaving him alone in the future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN::Updating is futile!!!


	8. Love Is Not A Game

**TITLE :: Love Is Not A Game**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day went by rather quickly and before Harry knew it, they were already in the last day of the tournament, awaiting the next round.

"Potter, what's the hell is the matter with you?" Pansy gently asked. They were having a picnic under the tree, Ron and Hermione politely declined. They wanted to be far away from Harry as possible, Harry deeply sighed.

"Nothing."

Pansy decided to leave at that and gave Harry one last worry look before turning back to Blaise.

Harry noticed how the two Slytherins gotten close during the year. Pansy was still in denial stage that she was still in love with Draco, but Harry knew that she also liked Blaise.

Their chemistry during the past year was electrifying, just like his and Draco's, when they were fighting. Harry was too angry then to even acknowledge the spark of energy that Draco always lit when he was near.

When Draco was missing, Harry realized that he was a complete moron for not seeing it earlier. The inevitable happened and he fell in love with Draco. Maybe he always was in love with the infuriating prat, he just ignored it, mistaking the feeling for hatred.

Did Draco feel that energy also?

"I wonder what's been on Snape's mind lately?" Blaise mused aloud and Pansy shrugged. "Hey Harry has he said anything to you?"

"No." Harry grumbled. Whether Blaise was referring to Snape or Malfoy, he didn't know.

"This last round determines everything." Pansy said worriedly, "I can't go through with it."

"It's fake Pansy." Blaise drawled, pulling a muffin out of the picnic basket. "They're just copying the Triwizard tournament where you have to rescue the person that matters to you the most. But this time it's a little different. You have to chose between the ones you love and the one you love."

"Like that narrows it down." Pansy muttered. "You're quite lucky Potter. You had no one to love."

Harry dejectedly bit his pie before he got up and left. Maybe he didn't care if anyone loved him. Those that he cared for are either dead or complete jerks. He threw his pie away into the grass.

-------------

-------------

Draco sat in his chair going over the contract for his arranged marriage, one last time. He had to make a choice. Like Harry said, the binding spell would kill anyone that used it. His father sealed Draco's fate on a piece of parchment. Too bad the only name on it was Lucius Malfoy. 

"Why would you do something stupid like this?" Draco muttered before he gave up and threw the piece of paper into the fire, watching the edge crumble from the heat and the fire burned around it instead of burning it to crisp. Draco knew there was a fire charm on it, he tried burning it when he received it.

His mother always told him if he gets married, if he got married at all. He should marry for love. It's the only thing worth dying for or so she said.

With one signature on it, Draco took a chance and pulled out a silver ring with a single ruby red stone out from under his pillow. He'd been saving it ever since he saw it in a shop window in Bordeux.

Sure it was plain, inexpensive and not fancy as many other rings. But that was enough for Draco. He didn't want a love based on false truth and lies. He wanted someone that could love him for what he is; now what he was.

The ring didn't signify anything, only that someone of Draco's standard should never have bought it and that was why he bought it. It was simple and complete with it's true meaning radiating of it, maybe not in words, but the way it was made and how it felt in the palm of his hand when he first held it.

_'I may be plain and simple, but what I have to offer is real.'_

Draco placed it back into its small black box and snapped it shut before he stuffed it into his pocket.

He grabbed a dagger from the side table and left his dorm in search of his lion. His one and only, in sickness and health Harry, we will always be together. Even if I have to follow you to death itself.

------------

------------

Harry watched a girl from Rasputa choose her pet over her boyfriend. He was the last contestant again. 

He wondered if the giant spider knew of his infatuation with a blond Prince. Harry knew he had to choose, but between what?

What was important to him, besides Draco. He didn't know how alike this was to the Triwizard Tournament, but from what he saw so far, this tournament was beyond brutal.

The last girl came out crying, clutching a doll close to her chest. They were to go into the forest and search for the one thing that mattered to them the most. From the looks of the ashen face, and vacant expressions, going in there was not easy.

Harry got up with no encouragement from anyone, not even a good-luck. Why did he bother caring? Hope, maybe.

Harry entered the forest and tiredly wandered aimlessly around, in search of nothing.

After what seemed like an hour, Harry found himself in front of a cabin, curiously, he walked inside and the door slam shut as soon as he was inside.

Guess it was true, curiosity killed the cat.

Inside the log cabin was huge than it looked on the outside. It was just empty, there was no chairs or any other sign of furniture's.

There was nothing but it's bleak emptiness and hollow echoes. Harry turned around and noticed that the door was gone.

He turned around to see two more doors appear and the one on his left opened. Harry backed against the wall and saw Voldemort emerged. He couldn't be back! Harry made certain of that.

Whether it was Voldemort of not, Harry was suddenly panicking. He could not deal with this again. Once was enough. He wasn't strong enough to stop him from taking over again.

Harry grabbed his wand from his robe and pointed it directly at Voldemort, he closed his eyes and he mentally prepared himself for an attack. "Avad-"

"Harry, no!"

Harry's eyes snapped open and Draco emerged from the other door, confused and weary.

"Draco…" Harry whispered, his eyes darting from Voldemort back to Draco, not believing what he was saw. "What are you doing here.

"I really don't know." Draco replied as he also noticed Voldemort and apprehension dawned on his beautiful features. "We're in the last round, Harry."

Voldemort ignored Draco and began advancing toward Harry again.

"What does this have to do with the bloody tourney. Voldemort is about to kill me!" Harry snapped and Draco rolled his eyes as he grabbed his wand from somewhere within his robe.

"Stupefy." Draco muttered and Voldemort suddenly froze and fell backwards. Harry's mouth dropped open. "Listen Harry, we have to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Harry replied, instantly forgetting Voldemort. "You're going to marry that girl and I'm going to live my whole life lonely."

"No you are not and no I am not going to marry anyone."

Harry slunk to the floor, his arms dropping uselessly to his side and his jade eyes stared intently up at Draco, full of sorrow, grief and despair, "Draco, I know you'll marry her. You love her."

"How would you know?" Draco quietly asked.

"Because I found a picture of her in your room." Harry grumbled. He raked his hand through his hair, at lost to what he would say. "Just go back, where you came from."

"I can't. The doors locked." Draco sarcastically retorted. "The only way I can leave is if you choose to save the world from a future threat or choose love over death."

"You know what I would choose, so why are you wasting my time?" Harry snarled and Draco arrogantly strode forward and pulled Harry to his feet, so they were now face to face.

"Harry, do you truly love me?"

"Yes and you know it." Harry sneered. "So just leave."

"No." Draco smirked. "Not until you tell me why you love me."

Harry stared incredulously at him. It couldn't hurt to tell. "I love you for your smile, your eyes. The way you laugh. I love how you cry, "Harry began to whisper as he started to feel tears fall down his face, "I love how you're just human..."

Draco suddenly pulled him close and before Harry could respond, Draco leaned over and kissed him.  
It was the sweetest, yet most passionate kiss he ever had. It was a kiss that held promises, a future. It wasn't like the ones he shared with so many others, that held lies and secrets. This kiss was full of love and compassion and Harry began to cry heatedly.

Draco slowly ended the kiss and stared into Harry's eyes. "And I love everything about you Harry." He gently removed Harry's tears with the tip of his finger.

"But, why Draco?"

"Because I just do. You cannot help who you fall in love with." Draco moved back a little so they had room to breathe. "So what would you choose in a life and death situation Potter?"

It was just a tournament and yet the rest of Hogwarts was counting on him to pick the right destiny. If he chose Voldemort than everyone would know that he did this to protect the world and if he chose love, than everything that he ever known and loved would be doom to death. He had to do the right thing.

"Draco, I'm sorry." Harry whispered as he picked his wand up from the floor and glanced at Voldemort. "But I have to do what is right."

Draco's gray eyes held the look of betrayal and yet his face was set in a determined expression. He grabbed Harry's wand hand and the Gryffindor did not struggle to break free. "Whether this is a game or real life, Harry. You already saved the world, you do not have to do it again."

"Draco, look I-"

"You always got to do the right thing, don't you?" Draco spat, "Everyone depends on the great Harry Potter to defend them. Well a reality check Potter, people need to learn to depend on themselves. You already defeated Voldemort, he's gone and love is not a game." Draco's eyes narrowed. "I am going to ask once and only once than if the answer is No, I am long gone and you can get back to being the child that you are."

"I am not a child." Harry snarled as he swapped Draco's hand aside. "You are-"

"Harry James Potter." Draco said in a cold tone that abruptly made Harry stop in mid rant and watch Draco pull a black box from his pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Whatever Harry was going to say, it left him as he stared down at the silver ring. It wasn't what he expected Draco would buy, but he could tell that it meant a lot just by looking at it. The rring practically screamed I love you!

Harry could do the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Draco's wrist in pulled him forward to give him the best, mind-blowing kiss that they ever shared. "I think that answers your question Malfoy." Harry whispered and Draco smirked. "What about the binding contract?"

"I'll take my chances." Draco replied.

"What am I going to tell everyone?" Harry suddenly gasped and Draco chuckled.

"Nothing." Draco whispered as he pulled a dagger out of his pocket. "You don't need friends that doesn't care for you and no one loves you like I do."

Draco pulled Harry close and gently kissed him. Harry eagerly responded and Draco brought the dagger between them, so a part of Harry was touching it.

Deeply lost in their kiss, Harry clutched Draco's shoulder while the blonde held him by the waist and then they disappeared with the portkey.

**_"….the hero known as Harry James Potter has magically disappeared with once thought dead, Draco Malfoy. They were last seen at Rasputa Institute of Magic while Harry Potter was in the middle of the last round. They have not been seen since…."  
_**

**----------------**

**----------------**

**  
A FEW MONTHS LATER**

"Why do I have to go to this. He was just an old codger." Draco whined as Harry pulled him through a mass of trees.

"He's not an old codger, he was like a grandfather to me." Harry said. "And stop whining."

"But this dense air is ruining my hair."

Harry didn't reply as they were out of the thick foliage. They stepped onto the fresh green grass and walked to the monument of the greatest wizard that ever lived.

Harry and Draco's old headmaster, Professor Dumbeldore.

Harry got on to his knees and glanced at the long name that was scribbled onto it. "Sorry for not coming sooner. Draco and I planned to, but we got sidetrack."

Draco snorted but Harry continued. "Thank you Dumbeldore for always being there for me and good luck on your next adventure."

Harry placed a bouquet of wildflowers on the gravestone. He gave it one last look before he got up and left, holding Draco's hands as they both walked out of the cemetery.

"I hope he's happy." Harry finally said.

"Isn't he always." Draco commented.

"Draco be nice." Harry scolded.

"I was being nice Potter." Draco grumbled and Harry playfully pushed him.

"That's Mr. Potter to you."

"For another month yes," Draco wryly said. "Then you'll be a Malfoy."

Harry chuckled and deeply kissed his boyfriend. "I can't wait."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN ::: Complete!!!

Thank you for the..er total of 13 reviews...Haha, I must really suck. Anywho, right now I am working on my whip cream and Nigt bfore x-mas story, well trying to. Was watching 10 things I hate about you:P I'm sure you can see some of it's essence in here...

Anyway, read my other stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
